The present invention relates to a wrapping structure for an end of a rope, and more particularly to a wrapping structure which is able to firmly embrace and fix the end section of the rope and prevent the hand of a user from axially slipping from the rope when holding the rope.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a conventional wrapping structure for an end of a rope. An adhesive tape 91 is wound around the end of the rope 9 to avoid scattering thereof. Then the end is damped with a glue and plugged into a socket 93 of an end cap 92. A screw 94 is screwed into the end cap from the other end for stretching the end of the rope 9 to abut against the inner wall of the socket 93 and fix the end of the rope 9 with the end cap 92.
When held by a user, the end cap 92 serves to stop the rope from axially slipping from the user's hand. Therefore, the end cap 92 will suffer considerably great axial force. The end cap 92 is fixed with the rope 9 by two forces, that is, the frictional force between the end of the rope 9 and the inner wall of the socket 93 and the adhesion force of the glue. The inner wall of the socket 93 has smooth wall face so that the above two fixing forces can hardly resist against the axial force exerted onto the end cap 92. In the case that the end cap 92 is subject to greater axial force, the end of the rope 9 tends to detach from the socket 93 of the end cap 92. At this time, the user's hand will slip from the rope 9 and may get hurt.